


This Kitty Wants Some Cream

by BenedictsZombieGirl (VeganerdGirl)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganerdGirl/pseuds/BenedictsZombieGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Imagine-Benedict-Cumberbatch blog on tumblr for their Wicked Wednesday submissions and it is my fanfic deflowering. I always knew Benedict would be my first. This is you, you lucky girl, receiving sinfully delicious oral sex from Benedict. Have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Kitty Wants Some Cream

Imagine you are receiving the most amazing oral sex you’ve ever had. His tongue slithering inside you, the hot, silken texture rubbing against the walls of your tight, wet channel, reaching as far as possible before gliding back up to your engorged clitoris. You moan and writhe as he gently penetrates you with two long, elegant fingers, curling them back toward your belly. Not moving in and out of you, but rather undulating his fingers inside you, he sucks your clitoris into his mouth. Your hips buck up at the intensity of the sensation as you delve your fingers into his disheveled riot of soft, auburn curls. You feel, rather than hear the deep rumble of appreciation from him, knowing it’s for him that you’re slowly coming undone. As your breathing quickens, he nips your clitoris. You gasp and glance down at him, a wicked gleam in his sea colored eyes. He begins to lap furiously at your clitoris now, deftly fluttering his fingers inside you, against that one place that only he has ever found. As the first wave of your orgasm hits you, he pulls back. Just as you’re about to protest, he sucks your clitoris into his mouth once again, making your buck and trash uncontrollably. Right at the very peak of your climax, you gasp out his name, “B-Benedict!" As you come down, he laps lazily at your slick, throbbing core. He wipes around his mouth as he moves up to lay beside you. “Well don’t you look like the cat that ate the canary?" You look at him with a devilish grin, as you roll over and move to situate yourself between his legs “Oh no Ben, this kitty wants some cream." 


End file.
